Butterflies and Sunshine
by Erihppas
Summary: AC:WW How does one express one's gratitude when the other always sleep at the time when one's awake? Here's how.


**Author's Note**: How long has it been since I've written a fanfic? I should really update _Ashes to Ashes_ soon. But anyway, I hope you readers will enjoy this one-shot! Reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Animal Crossing: Wild World.

**Summary**: How does one express one's gratitude when the other always sleep at the time when one's awake? Here's how.

* * *

Town: Rhapsody  
Date: July 24th 2008  
Weather: Sunny

When I woke up today, I felt like I've been asleep for ages.

And I _am_ right. Or so my friendly neighbours informed.

Lucy and Tangy told me that I've been gone for 2 weeks. (They seemed glad to see me)  
Biskit claims that I'd disappeared to practice for an eating contest. (Man, only HE would think of doing that!).  
Bree and Mallary cried, saying that I've missed out lots and they would fill me in later. (Which they never did)  
Roscoe thought I fell into a deep pit. (And he doesn't seem concern about it).  
Frobert thought I was hiding a secret. (Of what? Practicing for an eating contest?)  
Camofrog was laughing at his self-proclaimed hilariousness of a letter he received (which was from _her_, which pleaded for him to stay in Rhapsody, which was NOT hilarious at all), and complained how I'd never write letters to him like... _she_ did.

_She_ being my roommate.

Speaking of her... She seems to have changed too. Appearance-wise, I mean.

Her pigtails stick out from the sides instead of the bottom, and are shorter than before. Her hair is now pink. She also wear a waitress dress to match, and a halo to boot.

She actually looks cuter.

... Gah, stupid hormones! I have not spoke a single word, nor initiate a conversation with her. She was awake when I sleep, and sleeps when I am awake. This feels so stupid.

Somehow, I wish she would wake up...

So that I can get to _know_ her.  
So that I can _hear_ her calling my name.  
So that I can _see_ my reflection in her eyes.

... I didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Well, enough of _her_.

On a lighter note, I found a Big Bro's hat and Royal shirt on the ground. A bit dusty, but wearable.

Also, Tom Nook has actually expanded his store from Nookway to Nookington. It now has an additional floor. guarded by two young raccoons (Nook's sons!?) who would trailed after me like shadows, looking at me with their freakishly round eyes. Also, there's a saloon at the back of his store... Is that where she got her new makeover?

What surprised me today is: Nook's loan ALL paid. I wouldn't have known it if I had not check the mortgage amount in the post office.

Two weeks.  
Two long weeks.  
She has been working for two weeks.  
I have been slumbering for two weeks.

I have never felt so guilty.

I actually had a foolish urge to wake her up, apologize for not helping her at all and give her a warm embrace... but I'd managed to repress that.

On an unrelated note, there's an assorted bunch of flowers by the gate:

Red roses, white roses, orange roses, yellow roses, purple roses, pink roses, black roses, gold roses...  
Orange cosmoses, white cosmoses, black cosmoses, red cosmoses, yellow cosmoses...  
Yellow pansies, white pansies, red pansies, purple pansies...  
White tulips, yellow tulips, red tulips...  
Dandelion puffs...  
A single dandelion.

By two weeks, she has planted so many flowers already?

No matter. It's my turn to express my gratitude.  
_For working so hard to keep this town bright and cheery..._

So, what did I do? Well...

... It's quite silly.  
The neighbors would probably complain,  
but I just  
can't  
help  
it.

I picked all the flowers by the gate.  
And plant them around the house.  
Then, I picked the flowers ALL around the town.  
And plant them around the house.

It took me some time to arrange it nicely.

But I'm glad I did it anyway. Because the flowers, the butterflies and the bees will bow to no one but HER!

Before I turn in for the day, I actually came to her and whispered into her ears, "_May your dreams be filled with butterflies and sunshine_."  
And whatever girls like to dream of.

... What happened next?

Maybe it's the dim lighting,  
or I'm probably getting my hopes high,  
but I thought I saw something unbelievable:

.

_A trace of smile on her lips._

.

... I wonder what does she think of fruit trees?


End file.
